Bad Time
by CoDFicCentral
Summary: * don't expect anymore than this. if you ask for more, you're gonna have a BAD TIME. it'd be a crime. . . if you had to get dunked on. . .


"Heya."

The greeting was simple. A single word that should have been overflowing with different emotions. But there were none.

"You've been busy, huh?"

Frisk was beyond confused. There was not a hint of sadness, confusion, or the most expected, anger. It was as if Sans was omniscient and oblivious at the same time.

"So, I've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change. . .? That everybody can be a good person if they just try?"

Frisk was tired of this, and took a step forward. Sans laughed in response. It was bitter, but still had a hint of amusement. Finally, he recovered.

"All right. Well, here's a better question."

Sans eye sockets turned completely black. The Judgement Hall went dark.

"Do you wanna have a bad time? 'Cause if you take another step forward. . . you are REALLY not gonna like what happens next. I made a promise for you, it'd be a crime to break it now. Turn around, kid."

Frisk took another step forward. Sans sighed.

"Welp. You're just a rulebreaker, huh? Is that what you are now, kid? You think you're immune to the consequences of your actions? You think you can just play god? Sorry bucko, but tampering with the timelines isn't something I take lightly if you're killing everyone."

Frisk took another step. Sans stepped back.

"With guys like me, it ain't easy to be played for a fool."

Sans snapped his bony fingers as two Gaster Blasters appeared behind him. His left eye glowed blue, his right eye still void of color.

"So let's go, let the room get chiller."

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as Frisk's SOUL glowed.

"Let's go, **dirty brother killer**."

Frisk's SOUL was pulled into battle as the skeleton across the room shoved his hands in his blue hoodie and slouched, looking out the windows. Some light filtered through as birds chirped outside. It was a good day to die.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. . ."

Sans twitched.

"On days like these, kids like you. . ."

Sans snapped his gaze to the human in front of him.

"Should be burning in Hell."

Sans slammed Frisk into the walls of the hall repeatedly, before sending a barrage of bones. Several Gaster Blasters attacked. Frisk dodged every single one of them.

"Huh. Always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first."

 _You feel like you're gonna have a bad time._

The skeleton's turn was over as music began to play. If this was anything like previous fights, Frisk should've been able to kill him with a single strike.

Frisk attacked.

Sans dodged effortlessly, and shrugged.

"What? You think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?"

More bones.

 _You felt your sins crawling on your back._

Frisk attacked. Sans dodged.

"Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, starting and stopping. . ."

Even more bones. Another missed attack by Frisk. Sans closed his eye sockets.

"Until suddenly, everything ends."

Another attack, some of it blue. Sans once again dodged afterward. He laughed and closed his eye sockets. He opened them again, completely black.

"That's your fault, isn't it?"

Dodge. Yet another wave of bones.

 _You felt your sins weighing on your neck._

A missed attack. Sans glared at Frisk.

"You can't understand how this feels."

More bones. Dodge.

"Knowing that one day, without any warning. . ."

Sans cast an almost pleading look at Frisk.

"It's all going to be reset."

Bones. Attack. Skeleton dodge.

Sans looked at Frisk with the same look, and put his hands up.

"Look. I gave up trying to go back a long time ago."

Bones. Attack. Skeleton dodge.

"And getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either."

Gaster Blasters and platforms. Attack. Skeleton dodge.

"Cause even if we do. . ."

His sockets went black again.

"We'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?"

Bones. Attack. Miss.

"To be blunt. . . it kind of makes it hard to give it my all."

Bones. Attack. Miss.

". . . or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy. . . ? Hell if I know."

Bones. Attack. Miss.

"All I know is. . . seeing what comes next. . . I can't afford not to care anymore."

Bones. Attack. Miss. Sans began to sweat as the music suddenly stopped.

"Ugh. . . that being said. . . you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?"

Frisk's grip tightened on the knife.

". . ."

Frisk raised an eyebrow. Sans closed as sockets as his sweat continued to drip on the floor.

"Listen. I know you didn't answer me before, but. . . somewhere in there. I can feel it."

Sans opened his sockets, them being filled with a weak sense of hope. Desperation.

"There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you."

He closed his sockets again, as if concentrating, sensing for something.

"The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing."

The grin on his face seemed almost meaningful as he opened his sockets again, avoiding Frisk's awful gaze.

"Someone who, in another time, might have even been. . . a friend?"

Frisk raised an eyebrow, tears forming.

"C'mon, buddy. Do you remember me? Please, if you're listening. . ."

Another pleading look.

"Let's forget all this, ok? Just lay down your weapon, and. . . well, my job will be a lot easier."

Sans spared Frisk.

Frisk wiped the tears as the knife nearly dropped. But Frisk didn't let it go.

Frisk attacked. Sans grabbed the attacking arm and threw Frisk into the ground, making a small cage of bones. Sans sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets again.

"Big mistake, kid. It's still technically your turn, and since you never hit, and I technically didn't dodge. . . welp, looks like we're stuck on your turn until I let ya out."

Sans raised a glowing blue hand as his eye began glowing blue and yellow.

Patience and…. justice? Anger? Chara didn't know.

"But as you can probably guess, that's not gonna happen."

The cage expanded, giving Sans more room to beat the human, draining the HP down to 1.

"Ya see, kid. . . I know you'll just RESET each time I beat ya. And no matter what, we'll always meet back here. So see, this way, you'll either give up or quit. And if I fall asleep, you'll be stuck in there."

Sans crossed his arms.

"Everyone you killed? I cared about every single one of 'em. And everything they cared about is why I'm here. I am their mercy, their vengeance. . ."

The human let out a choke as a bone shot out of the ground.

"I am DETERMINATION."

The human hit the ground as Sans shoved his hands in his pockets once again.

"Sorry, kid. but I think I'm stronger than you."


End file.
